Our Darkness
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: Yami has once again been discovered. But who is his new Aibou? Mia Takashi. Strange girl with the worst luck in the world. Can Yami help her out? And will they fall in love?.. M for lemon..Maybe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cursed discovery

~Mia's P.O.V~

I sighed as light poured in from the windows. "Cursed light" I growled, getting up. As you can see, I'm in the worst mood ever. My parents, being the tomb robbers they are, dragged my older brother and I, all the way from Japan to Egypt. Yay. They heard about some old Egyptian pharaoh and wanted to 'check it' out. Unfortunately we where dragged into this. Now don't get me wrong, I love Egypt, but I definitely don't like stealing from a pharaoh.

I slowly crawled out of bed. I took a quick shower and dressed quickly in my black skinny jeans, Hot pink shirt, and my black vans. The perfect clothing to check out a 5,000 year old pharaoh. As I finished, my mom burst in through the room wearing that creepy smile of hers. I love my mom but that smile is just too much. "Oi, hurry up. Were leaving, aren't you excited?" She said. I rolled my eyes. "Sure mom, what could be more fun than robbing a Pharaohs tomb?" I said sarcastically. She growled and left.

I grabbed my black backpack and followed. On the third step, God decided to screw with me, and down I came. I landed with a loud 'THUMP'. I heard soft laughter in front of me. Ok, who the hell wants to laugh at my misfortune? I shot up quickly and glared at my brother, Charlie. "Charlie, shut the fu-" I started, but was interrupted rudely. "Don't finish that sentence, Mia" My dad said sternly, shoving his camera into his bag.

I nodded, and gulped. My dad has a strict rule against swearing. I walked to the cab that had pulled up, with my family right behind me. I opened the door, only to have it hit me right on my forehead. I groaned and rubbed my forehead while my so called 'family' laughed. "Oh god why?" I yelled, shaking my fist angrily at the sky. I looked back at the people who where still laughing. "You know what, lets just go" I said, venom flowing through the words.

They nodded and got in with me. The whole time we where there, my brother was texting Marie, his girlfriend, and my parents where whispering plans in Japanese. I looked out the window, to lazy to text or talk. My troubled sky above me, mocked me, flying carelessly and gracefully above me, as if saying 'Omigee, you have the worst luck ever XD'. I growled and looked away. I dint choose to have this luck!

Once we got there, My parents pulled us to the side. "All right guys, You know what to do right, grab what ever you like" My mom said slyly. Hard to believe she's my mom, I'm so innocent! We all nodded, my Brother and dad smirking and me with my 'I couldn't care less' attitude. The plan was simple. Walk in normally and follow the group and once you get to something that you may like, swiftly separate yourself from the group and go for gold.

I highly doubt there's something here I actually like, but whatever. We walked in with the group, My parent's looking relaxed but alarmed and my brother looking awestruck at all the ancient artifacts. Oh my lovely brother. We kept walking, and eventually put our plan into action. Both my parents went west, my brother went north and I, I don't know I just know I went somewhere.

I looked around the fancy looking hallways. I was, by the most, amazed. Everything was so beautiful and fancy. I smiled and looked around some more. I was, though, very careful with my footsteps. I was aware that there was high security here because there was a huge sign outside that said keep out.

I kept walking carelessly. Once I reached a wall that had the pharaoh on it, a deep feeling started developing in me. It was alluring and tempting. Shall I give in? I'll have to find out. I kept walking, my heart leading the way. I wonder what's so amazing that I just have to see. I laughed mentally. 'Right about now I would-' my thoughts where interrupted, once again, by an arrogant stone that decided to get in my way.

Down I fell, my eyes looking bored, but once my body hit the ground, my eyes flew wide open. "OWW! ARE YOU FREAKING ENJOYING THIS?" I yelled, shaking an angry fist at the ceiling. It took me a few seconds to realize what I had just done. I slapped my hand over my mouth and looked around frantically. Just as I suspected, There where footsteps coming from the entrance. I shot up quickly and ran.

'Oh god why? What did I ever do? Ok so there was that time with that kid in fifth grade and the frog but.. Ok, ok!' I mentally yelled. I skidded across a corner, and kept running. I gasped when the footsteps grew louder. 'Come on Mia!' I mentally encouraged myself. I grinned maniacally when I saw a golden door with what looked like the Pharaoh on it.

'Oh god! I love you so much!' I thought, eye's closed. The door closed behind me quietly. I got down on my knees and pressed my ear to the door. 'Safe' I cheered when the footsteps faded. I got to my feet and looked around at my surroundings. I gasped, my eye's widening, almost popping.

Jackpot. I hit gold. Winner. I found the Pharaohs tomb. I did a little victory dance before walking over to the tomb. I stared at it. It was amazing! Everything was made out of gold and little jewels decorated it. I frowned when I noticed something. I leaned in closer and once again gasped.

There before me, laid a.. TINY PYRAMID! I smiled and scooped it up. It was so pretty, so small, so… Wait there's a piece missing! I looked around frantically for the little piece, until I spotted it. There it was, laying on the edge of the tomb. I smiled and picked it up.

It looked easy enough. Just place the little guy in there. I tried placing it, but to no avail. "Come on you little basterd, get in!" I growled. Finally the little piece was in. I smiled at it, hugging it close. Damn its so cute. I was so oblivious to the glowing light behind me, and the person who had just appeared. That was, until I heard a gasp. "Hmm, time really does change. What 30 years can do to you. Now I'm in solid form. Wait who.." A deep male voice said from behind me. I gulped and turned my head around slowly. Green emerald eyes met crimson eyes. We stared for a bit. He had tri-colored hair which was really spiked and was really tall. He also wore a black chocker with black leather pants and a black tank top.

I gasped. He looks like the-like the- like the- Gah you know what I mean. He frowned then glared at me. "Who are you?" He growled. Gah crap, why me? First the triping and then almost getting caught. Jesus christ you must really love me..

…...

Bleh ok please Read and review, sorry for any typo's too. Don't flame or hate because I'm still new to this writing thing. Also sorry if my description of Yami was wrong or my character looked a little Mary sue. Yeah I tried working on that by giving her bad luck. I'll improve and please don't be so harsh on the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

~ Mia's P.O.V~

I stared at the guy in front of me. Oh sweet Jesus, If I die, mom your going down when we meet again. I shot up to my feet, scared. He inched towards me, still glaring. Every step he took, I took a step back. I mentally pissed my pants. Here I am, defenseless lil o' me, who trips on her own feet and there HE is, a 5,000 year old pharaoh. I'm in deep shit loves.

I looked behind me. He was trying to corner me! That evil little- 'No! Bad Baka-Mia! Think about that later. Right now, get away.' I mentally scolded my self. I made a quick turn and ran. I heard him growl from behind me. Haha sucker. I ran and ran and then my trademark stupidity got the best of me. I tripped over the pharaohs tomb. "Oww damn it! What do you need so much space for anyways?" I yelled, looking over my ankle.

'Good, not sprained' I thought getting up. I turned and ran for the door until I felt a cold pale hand wrap itself around my wrist. I gasped and froze. 'Oh come on god, I know I'm not your favorite person, but.. Gah just let me live! I promise to go to church every day! Cross my heart, I'll even stop sneaking chocolate into my room at night!' I yelled mentally in my head. Hey, that's a good deal. I heard a soft chuckle. "What" I growled, knowing who the chuckle belonged to. "You a strange kid" He said. "Hey! I'm like, a year younger than you! And about the strange thing.. Yeah it's my gift" I said angrily. Then I realized that I hadn't said out loud. "Gah how the hell do you know what I said?" I asked, panicking. How much more of my dirty little secrets does he know.

He chuckled again. "It's a special mind link between I and my aibou, which I guess That's you" He said. "A-aibou?" I said, blushing. He noticed my blush and blushed as well. "N-no not like that! I mean, you solved the puzzle dint you?" He asked. I gulped and nodded. "Well, it wasn't easy. The little basterd gave me quiet a fight" I growled, glaring at the puzzle. He laughed.

"Sorry for chasing you around-" He couldn't finish the sentence. "Gah, sorry, my name is Mia Takashi" I said. He nodded. The his face grew cold. Damn, he has more mood swings than a pregnant lady! "So, what are you doing here. As far a I know, this place is off-limits for visitors" He said glaring. "C-come on! I'm sorry-" I started, but was rudely interrupted.

"Mia, come on! We're leaving. Your Father got us discovered!" My mom yelled, bursting into the room. I looked back at Yami. He looked all ghosty and stuff. In the background you could hear my dad saying it wasn't his fault. "Mia!" My mom yelled and grabbed my wrist's. We ran and ran, trying to find an escape.

Nothing. We found no escape. We could all ready hear the footsteps from the security. "Ah crap!" My brother said panicking. "I have an idea!" My dad yelled. Then we did something only our family would do. We jumped out of a nearby window. Catch is? The building was like three stories high. Lucky for us, this place is surrounded with all type's of tree's, bushes' and shrubs. So this is how it went.

My mom and dad landed on a tree. My brother was an idiot and landed on a small shrub. I wont be surprised if the idiot has a broken arm. I, was half lucky. God had enough of me. I landed on a fat bush. Haha wrong. God still doesn't like me! The bush was full of thorns. I knew if I screamed I would get us all discovered. So I bit my lip with tears in my eye's. I looked up to se Yami smirking at me. I guess he pieced it together that it was HIS tomb we where robbing.

I growled and flipped him off. He just glared. "Ow, Oi Mia, who are you flipping off?" My brother asked, getting up. Lucky sonovagun wasn't hurt. "No one, now help me out of this crap!" I hissed. He ran over to me and helped me up. I was covered in thorns head to toe. My brother laughed while I was just ready to search for a gun and shoot him. "Come on! Lets go!" Our parents said quietly. We nodded and ran after them, The tiny pyramid which I guess is the puzzle the spirit was talking about, was hidden safely in my back pack.

I never really go his name. 'Yami' a voice said in my head. 'Yami? Doesn't that mean darkness or shadow?' I asked. 'Yes' he answered. After that it was all quiet. Well, except for my brother's panting. God, he is such a girl! When we got to the more populated area's, we slowed down. No one knew we where the one's robbing the museum. After about 30 minutes we finally reached our hotel. Once we where in, my mom slammed the door smirking.

I looked to my side. Yami was there, glaring at her, looking like he was about to hit her. Hey, if he does, I'm not stopping him. "And that's how you rob a pharaoh." My mom said, never loosing her smirk. That right there made Yami snap. He threw his fist at my mom. I couldn't help but smirk when his hand when right through her. He growled and walked back to me.

"I see you enjoyed it, Mia" My dad said, smirking as well. Wow we all smirk. We should be called the Smirkons family. My happy face turned into a deep, deep frown. "Don't you ever drag us into something like that again! I still have thorns all over me!" I yelled, my eye twitching. My dad waved it off and my mom looked over me. "Charlie, help her with the thorns. I'll check on you in a bit sweety" My mom said, un-loading her back.

My response was a sweet old growl. Charlie walked me back to my room, still smirking. "Heh, good does hate you" he joked. "Charlie if you don't shut up, my foot is going up you butt" I said darkly. He cringed. It had happened before. The idiot wouldn't give me back my I-pod, I took charge. I smirked when he backed off. "Good boy, now go get me a shirt!" I yelled. He walked over to my bags.

I quickly started taking my shirt off, forgetting that Yami was still there. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I dint mind Charlie, he has seen me like this before, but Yami.. Oh lord. I blushed crimson and looked over at him. He was leaning back on the frame of my door, a smirk plastered on his face. Now it may be that I'm getting old or something, but I swear I saw a tint of pink.

I quickly turned away and focused on Charlie who was trying to decide what was better, The black shirt or the blue one. Oh my girly brother. "The black with my black basket ball shorts!" I yelled. He nodded and tossed me my shirt and started looking for my basket ball shorts.

The only injuries I had where on my arms. I put my shirt on and waited for the shorts. When he finally found them he threw them at my face. "OWW YOU GIRLY PRICK!" I yelled at him. "I'M NOT GIRLY YOU PASTA EATING, RETARDED, ANIME OBSSESED, SELFCENTERED BIT-" He started and then shut his mouth quickly. Hehehe Dad's rule.

I smiled sickly sweet and pulled my pants off. I looked over at Yami, who was blushing. I smirked as he turned away, then put the shorts on. Just then my mom cam in. "All right lets see" My mom said, checking over my wounds. "Their all right, just need a little.." She said, covering them in alcohol. I cringed and started sweating. Oh sweet god's of bittersweet sweet's, let me live after this! "And done" She said, finishing.

I lived! I guess I don't have the worst luck ever. Blah, I take that back. In a minute or two I'll be down on the floor. I thanked my mom as she, left. What a life. I looked over at my brother who was laying up side down on the couch. I ran over to him and snatched his phone. He turned pale. Oh I wonder what little dirty thing's he's texting about. I smiled evilly as I stared at the screen. Then I turned crimson red once more. "Sweet chocolate god's above us Charlie Dan Takashi! What is this!" I yelled, pointing to the rated R text message.

He gave me a perverted smile then got his phone back. "Oh shut up Mia Kita Takashi, I've heard the thing's you joke about with your friend's and trust me their worse. And I'm older!" He said, smirking. "You've got a point there, my retarded brother" I said. He nodded and went back to 'texting'.

"You know what, I'm gonna go pray to the chocolate god's as thanks for not letting us get caught" I said and left with Yami. "Explain." He said coldly "Wait my parents…Oh yeah they went to get food." I said, gulping. I'm not getting out of this one am I? I sighed and sat down on my brothers bed.

"My parents dragged Charlie and I into the whole 'Robbing the Pharaoh' thing. I'm as innocent as a puppy" I said holding my hands up. He narrowed his eye's at me. "Anyone ever teach your parents its not nice to steal" He said in a husky voice. "Hey, I tried" I said, lowering my hands.

"All right, now that that's cleared up, you my new master. All though, I don't know how I connect to you or why I'm even your master." He said, looking over me. I frowned, thinking. "It could be to help me out. I do always get beat up at school for wearing the boy's uniform you know." I said, looking down.

"You get beat up?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, ever since I started wearing the boys uniform. Its not my fault I don't want to look like a slut. I wear the boys uniform which consists of white skinny jeans, a black blazer and a black tie. I choose to wear converse though." I said. I really dint care, but people seemed to.

I had my group of friends back at Japan. It consisted of Kitty-kat, my perverted vampire knight loving friend. Then my best Karisma, who was in love with unicorns and cupcakes. Don't even know how we met. I had more but that'll take to long to name. "Soo… can I pray now? You know I have been getting beat up by the floor lately and I want to get even!" I said, glaring at the floor. Yami chuckled and nodded.

I smiled and ran over to the window. I stared up at the sky and growled. "All right, all right. Here I am praying. Um ergh.. Can you give me better luck? I'm really tired of getting beat up by the floor you know. I have enough at school" I said, looking down at at the floor. "Oh holy God's and chocolate gods, give me the power-" Interrupted. AGAIN. I looked over at the door. Charlie. I looked over at Yami. He was in spirit form. I looked back at Charlie, about to ask him what he wants when I noticed he was staring at the spot where Yami was.

Where YAMI was. I guess he wasn't quick enough. Charlie stood there, his mouth wide open and eye's matching. HE SAW HIM. Oh dear lord.. Where's that luck I asked for?

…...

Love me or Flame me. What do yuh think? Is my character marry sue? Blah please review I try ok!


	3. Chapter 3

~Mia's P.O.V~

Oh crap. Ok, I'm tired of blaming god for my misfortune. Moving on to blaming my teacher, Mrs. Harrison. I stared at Charlie in shock. Yami decided that it was all right to come out in spirit form, after all, Charlie HAD seen him. When Yami appeared in solid form, Charlie was about ready to faint. Since he's a 'Man' he dint. He just stared at us in shock.

He was about to scream when I slapped my hand over his mouth and tackled him to the floor. I got up, slammed the door shot, and pinned Charlie to the floor. He glared at me. "Mia get off! How can you be so calm when there's a ghost in our room!" He yelled at me, glaring. "I'll tell you why I'm so calm if you just shut up!" I yelled back. He nodded, and I slowly got off him. Yami was watching us, interested in our little sibling quarrels.

"Ok, ok. Explain" Charlie said coldly, sitting on his bed. Jesus Christ another Yami! I stared at him, then at Yami, then at him. I sighed and sat next to him. "Brace yourself pussy-cat because what your about to hear is beyond this world, amigo" I said, smirking at the last part. Charlie forgot about Yami for a bit and frowned. "Oh shut up! You knew I sucked at Spanish and yet again you decided to sit there and smirk!" He yelled at me. I smiled our trade mark family stupidity smirk. Yami just stared in confusion. A few years ago when my parent's found out about some ancient artifact in Mexico, they dragged us with them too. Funny thing was, they dumped us at a Mexican restaurant. Even funnier, Charlie knew nothing about Spanish language, and cussed at the waiter in Spanish.

The poor idiot thought he was asking for a taco. Eventually, He got kicked out. Literally KICKED out. I laughed and he glared. "Now back on topic.." Damn, "Who is he? Is he hurting you? He hasn't done anything bad to you has he?" He asked frantically. Ah, and the 'Over protective brotherly' part of my brother comes out. "Hellz no, Did you forget I can kick ass?" I said/asked. Charlie nodded slowly. Damn prick doesn't recognize my awesome ninja skills!

I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled hi eyes and spoke again. "So, who is he and why did he disappear when I came in?" Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes at Yami who looked like he couldn't have cared less. "He's umm.." I said, still unsure weather I should tell him. 'Should I tell him?' I asked Yami through our mind link. 'I guess so, he already saw me anyways' Yami said. I nodded and looked back at Charlie. "Charlie my good dog.." cue growl, "Yami here is.. A 5,000 year old spirit of the Pharaoh?" I stated more like asked. Charlie only stared at me blankly. What? "Oh my poor sister! I knew this trip would make you delusional! How are you feeling? Anything hurt?" Charlie asked, running over o me. I stood there, my mouth wide open while damn Yami snickered.

"Wh-what no! Get away! Charlie! I'm not lying I promise! Look, look! Yami, disappear!" I yelled shoving Charlie away why staring at Yami. Yami only rolled his eye's and disappeared, then re-appeared. "see!" I yelled at Charlie, who stood there dumb-founded. "You-you're not lying!" He stuttered. "Nah, and Michael Jackson still roams the earth, moon walking day and night!" I said sarcastically. Charlie glared and walked over to Yami.

Fan-girls, get ready if your ready to see two guys interact. First, Charlie poked Yami's cheek kind-of cutely. Yami growled and snatched his hand away, leaning forward their faces only a foot apart. Charlie stood there, his eye's wide-open and uke-ish like cared. I couldn't hold myself anymore. "YAOI!" I yelled, squealing like a fan girl. They stared at me in disgust, then much to my disappointment, Charlie snatched his hand back and Yami walked over to me.

I frowned and sat down on the bed. "Ok, ok now you know who I am, you better keep it a secret or I wont resist from punishing you" Yami said, glaring at Charlie. "Ooh, 'punishing' him! RAWR!" I said, moving my hands like a kitty-cat. Once again, the disgust stare. "All right, just promise me you wont hurt her" Charlie said in a SERIOUS voice? Wow, 2012 baby! I sighed and rolled my eye's.

"Dude, I'm 17 years old" I said. Charlie's turn to roll his eye's. Anyone else want to join? "I know, but you'll always be my baby sis" He said, walking over to me and hugging me. "Eww, Charlie germs! Holy sweet chumps I'm infected!" I yelled playfully. That, my friends, earned a whack on the head. "Whatever" Charlie said before walking out. I was about to speak when my butt vibrated.

I laughed at some perverted joke crossing my mind, then took my phone out. I read the message. From my tomb robbing parents. Message read: 'Get ready, we're leaving in an hour. We should be home by now'. I sighed. "Charlie get packed were going back to Japan!" I yelled. I heard an ok before I started picking my stuff up.

"So how's Japan?" Yami asked. "Oh sweet Jesus, I thought you died!" I giggled. Yami glared playfully. "Sorry, but I'm still alive Ms. Bittersweet." Yami said, kneeling down to help me pack. I stared at him in shock. "Dayum, dint know you where the kind to help a lady out" I said. He smiled. "I'm a gentleman, aren't I?" He asked. "Hmm.. I don't know!" I said, finishing up the bag with my electronics, which was a lot. Hey, I cant live without them ok! They're my loves, were like so gonna be married in a year.

Yami just handed me my shirt. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He said. After that it was just silence.. silence. Much to my happiness Charlie came bursting through the door. "Hey mom and dad are here, they say they want us in the cab. Apparently the little pricks all ready packed." Charlie said staring at Yami. I knew what he meant. Yami did too. He disappeared and I picked the last of my stuff.

We walked out and met with our parents in the cab. They smiled at us while we just rolled our eye's. When we got to the airport, it was just as I suspected. My parents, having all that money, Decided to get the best. It was a fancy airport, rich people and all. I'm surprised the host club isn't here. Oh crap, the metal detectors! I wonder how ever my parents are going to get past. Neh, I'm sure they have something planned. We walked up to the thing where they check your stuff.

Just as I suspected, my parents did something to the things and distracted the people while the other just moved the bad to make it look like they had all ready scanned it. I smirked. Once we where on the planes, The forces of God and the chocolate god's united and I got a seat all to myself. My brother was a prick and got stuck with an old lady. Heh, heh hope he likes having food spilled over him every time Granny decides to eat.

Yami sat in the empty seat next to me, still in spirit form. This is going to be a long boring ride, dear heavens.

~5 Hours later after major food spilling's and crap~

"We're here!" I yelled, running around my parents in circles. They looked TERRIBLE. As in, TERRIBLE. "Mia, look over there!" Charlie yelled, pointing to a group of kids. Well I'll, be a monkeys uncle. There stood Kitty-kat, Karisma, Rachel, Natalie, Attie, Alex, Marie (Charlie's girlfriend), Emmy, Madie and Elmo (Esmeralda but Elmo for short). "Britches!" I yelled running over to them. "Baby!" Charlie yelled, running over to Marie. "Bxtch! I thought you left us!" Kitty-kat said, hugging me. "Well, screw me side ways if you really thought that!" I yelled, running over to Karisma and Elmo. "Wazzup!" I yelled.

They laughed and petted my head. "Hi, Mia-san" Elmo said. Dayum this girl could be a copy of Itachi from naruto! No, seriously. "Heller pony!" Karisma said. What I tell you? "I missed ya'll! But sadly I has to go, bye- bye loves!" I yelled at them as they walked towards hot topic.

Lucky bastyodas. I'm tired, and want to go home. Charlie followed them, holding hand's with Marie. I glared at her. There's more to her than anyone knows. Like how she's part of the 'Beat Mia up daily' gang. I shook my head, walking to our cab. Once we got home, my parents went out for dinner, leaving me and Yami alone. "What's wrong Aibou? You look tired" He said, concerned. Aww, I knew he cared for me! I gave him a tired smile.

"Sorry wuv, but I have school tomorrow and.. That plane ride is a killer! Dayum! All though, watching Granny pill food all over Charlie was so worth it!" I giggled. Yami gave me his signature chuckle. "Will you be joining me at school tomorrow?" I asked then yawned. Yami nodded. "It's my duty to protect you, and as far as I know, you need it" He said.

I smiled and growled playfully. "Doubting my Ninja skills? Curses you Yami!" I said, then slowly closed my eye's. "Good night, Yami" I said and fell into a dark sleep but before I did, I heard him chuckle and whisper a soft goodnight.

Yeah and it went a little something like that.

…...

Awesome sauce! Yay here's another chapter. I really like this story. Mia's new nickname: Bittersweet!

Mia: Hey!

Yami: Idk, I kind of like it!

Yeah oh btw disclaimer and get it straight because I wont be saying this again ehem, Yami?

Yami: *Sigh* You mean I wont be saying this again. Dreaming'Of'That'Perfect'Sky does not own you-Gi-Oh. God help us all if she did.

Hey! Oh and sorry if Yami was a little ooc

Yami: Like hell I was

Mia: Whatever, I liked it!

Please review! That's a sushi rap, loves! Ima go nigh-night now, goodnight babe's!


	4. Chapter 4

Agh, sorry for the long wait . I kind of gave up on this story because I didn't really get reviews but then I remembered how much I actually liked it and decided that I should give it another go since I got a lot a lot a lot of story alerts and favorites and all that good stuff :DD anyways, to the power of my holy chocolate gods, I present to you, Our darkness chapter… ugh.. 4! Yeah!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~Mia's P.O.V~

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up with a giant yawn, only to see Charlie sitting next to me with a giant grin on his face. "Mia! Guess what!" he yelled, grabbed my shoulders, and started shaking me like no tomorrow. Hehe we where shaking the bed.. Ok, ok I'm sorry for my perverted mind!

"What?" I groaned as I slapped his hands away and flopped back on the bed. He was about to say something when my phone started playing 'Simple and clean' by Uteda Hikaru. Then my eyes flew open. "Charlie! School! School!" I yelled in his face. The evil prick only laughed at me and shook his head. I scowled and glared. "Boy, if you don't shut up, I'm eating your lucky charms." I muttered darkly.

That shut him up, and well. Why thank you my lords. Well.. Ill take that back now, its only a matter of time before I fly down the stairs..

"Like I was going to say, Mia, we don't have school today.." He hissed. Yup, Charlie and lucky charms. You just don't mix those two and mess with them…

I raised an eyebrow, already getting excited. No school! Oh hell yes! A grin popped up on my face and in a voice so bubbly it could have irritated the most serious person on the planet, Yami, I said the magical words: "How so, mi brother from another mother~?"

His scowl was replaced by a popping grin as he started flopping around like a fish. "Well, my sista' from another mista' its so firkin cold outside that the school had no other choice but to canceled. I already texted mom and dad. You know what that means?" He asked like an idiot. The one he was. Maybe so much of an idiot I can hook him up with Yami…

'Don't even think about it. don't. because I have to live with it.' I heard the deep voice say in my head. Damn it.

"Oh yeah.." Charlie muttered. "Show yourself spirit!" he said in an almighty voice. Hah, sorry Charlie, only when you're nerding yourself off in your video games!

After some grumbling in my head about a damn idiot, Yami appeared with his Yam-Fantastic scowl. I quickly latched onto his leg.

"Oh mighty one, you have decided to grace us with your very pharaoh-y precense!" I exclaimed, grinning up at him as he shook his leg.

"Mia, please do get off." he said coolly. I pouted and un-latched myself, landing on my butt. I knew it was too good to be true!

Charlie helped me up and tossed me my phone, grinning. "Call all your bitches and I'll call Marie and some of my dudes. We can celebrate together." he said, already calling queen bitch Marie.

I grinned and nodded, heading to my contacts. Sure I didn't like the idea of queen bitch in my house but hey, were celebrating and its my house. I can kick her out when ever I like, screw Charlie!

I decided to call my bestest first. "All my ladies asta abajo, all my ladies asta abajo, asta abajo, get down.. Oh~ why hello my lovely unicorn chick! Wazzup?" I said, grinning.

"Hey bro what up?" she answered.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to chill at mines since we don't have school and parents are out. What do ya think?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

And the gods have little like for me. Its still there. "Sure, how bout I ring Kitty and Elmo, you ring up the rest" she said.

After our little talk I ran up the rest of the group.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I yawned as I brushed my hair, already have taken a shower and dressed, with Yami out of the room. And speak of the devilllll.

"Thinking about me, Aibou~?"

"No, you creeper." I said, hitting him on the head with my bush. If that gravity defying hair even allowed it to happen…

He chuckled and sat on my bed as I struggled with my evil knee high converse. 'Damn, why'd I even buy these?" I yelled as I finally managed to pull the zipper up. I sighed contentedly and turned to a smirking Yami. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

"Yeah boy, lets see try and put them on." I laughed as I sat up, dusting my black shorts off.

He chuckled and nodded, then went to spirit form as he heard a knock on my door.

"Come in loves!" I yelled, already knowing the only people who would knock. And in came my group, Kat latching onto me, Karisma flopping tiredly on my bed, Natalie latching onto my other side, Attie pouting seeing that I was getting Natalie's attention. Elmo politely sitting on my chair, Rachel flopping next to Karisma. And well, that was it. Damn.

"What's up mi bitches?" I laughed, hugging the two girls at my sides. "I don't know, you're the one that invited us." Rachel said and we all laughed.

Oh my love-

And the lights went off.

Oh my god.

Oh my god. And then thunder and lightning.

Oh my sweet chocolate gods.

Did I mention im scared of thunder and lighting and the dark.

Yeh I knew I was loved…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: I know its short but I don't know what to write .! If you have ideas, please do tell me 'em! Oh, and review please loves~!


End file.
